New Feelings
by Goddess of the Tides
Summary: Percabeth oneshot! Percy realizes his feelings for Annabeth and he's confused. before he can tell her personally . . . stuff happens. sorry i suck at summaries.


**(AN)This is my first fanfic so please no flames, but suggestions and opinions are helpful. This is a oneshot, PERCABETH!**

I plopped down on the bench outside of the arena exhaustedly. Sweat was slightly visible on my face, but it wasn't as bad as some of the other campers. Annabeth followed my example and sat on the bench next to me. I tried to control my emotions when her knee gently bumped against mine. My stomach tightened and I could feel myself begin to slightly sweat again. Luckily she didn't notice.

Annabeth turned her head to look at me, "Well that was fun," she smirked knowingly.

I knew what she was talking about. Not two minutes ago we had been sparring. We spar all the time and usually we end up tieing since we do four rounds. For a some odd reason, I wasn't doing good at all today and she ended up winning three out of four. Now she was never going to let it go.

"Shut up," I mumbled, "today just isn't my day."

Annabeth replied with a laugh, and I couldn't help but stare at her when she did, "Seaweedbrain." She said shaking her head with a smile.

~later that day at dinner~

The dinning hall was filled with all the campers. Obviously I was all alone at my table but I don't mind it that much. In fact I've kind of gotten used to it. Dinner isn't important at the moment though. Something bad was going to happen. Not something bad like a whole titan army charging through the camp. That would definetly be bad but I'm leaning more towards Aphrodites territory. And it has everything to do with Annabeth.

So everyone knows we've been friends since the sixth grade. Well I guess over the years I've started to develope a slight crush. I've never thought of her as more of a friend until just recently, and all these feelings are new to me.

I didn't understand what I was feeling at first. I was confused and lost because I had never really had a crush on someone before. Sometimes, I would think, _Maybe I have a crush on Annabeth._ But as soon as the thought came to mind, I pushed it to the back of my brain. It was wrong to think of my best friend like that. I couldn't ruin our friendship.

Over time I accepted the fact that I like Annabeth and I now know what I was feeling. Problem solved, right? Wrong. I couldn't keep the feelings inside of me so I decided to tell Grover. He took it much better than I thought and congradulated me. I just heard a rumour that somehow the Stolls found out about it.

Usually I'm on their good side but last week I accidently got them a week's worth of dish washing duty. I didn't mean to, it just sort of happened that way. Now they were going to let me die with embarrassment by telling Annabeth that I like her.

So anyway, back to the present. A wood nymph ran up to Chiron,who was standing at the head of the middle table. She whispered something in his hear. His eyebrows' scruched up together, then he stomped his hoove twice on the floor. It got everyone's attention immediately.

" I'll be right back to check some things in the woods," he said. Then Chiron followed the wood nymph into the forest.

Everyone began talking again but much louder. I saw the Stolls get up from their seats at walk to to front. Then I realized what was going to happen. They were going to announce my secret to everyone. Seriously, it was going to be bad enough with just Annabeth! Connor and Travis began to quiet down the campers. This was my only chance to escape.

Quickly, I slid under the table and out the pavilion. I saw a pile of wood that I could hide behind and I sprinted towards it. As I slid behind it, I noticed the Stolls finnaly had everyone's attention. Their voices were muffled but I still made out _Percy- crush- _Annabeth.

It was a good thing I moved from my table when I did because everyone snapped their heads towards it to find I wasn't there anymore.

" Where'd he go." Conner asked confused.

" He was just sitting their like three seconds ago." Travis asked just as confused.

~five minutes later~

People started to throw away their trash to go to the campfire. I hadn't moved from my hiding place behind the wood. It got kind of quiet, then I heard Annabeth's voice.

" Is it true . . . that Percy likes me?" she asked unsure.

" Yah, he told me himself," Grover said. Well atleast I think it was Grover.

She sighed, " Good." _Wait, Good? So she likes me back?_ "Do you know where he is? I want to talk to him."

Grover laughed and his voice suddenly sounded really close. "I can see him Annabeth."

I panicked and covered my eyes with my hands. As if when I covered my eyes, they wouldn't see me.

"Oh, Percy," Annabeth said, " I can see you. Covering your eyes doesn't make you invisable."

I slowly took my hands off my face, revealing my red face from being embarrassed. Annabeth was looking at me with an amused smile on her face. She held out her hand to help me up and I gladly took it. I let go of her hand and shoved my hands in my pockets.

" Well I'll just be going then." Grover said awkwardly.

We watched him walk away in silence.

" Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked softly.

"Sure." I said.

We walked silently for a few minutes. You could see the other campers trying to spy on us but it was obvious to both of us that we saw them. When I finnaly got the courage to speak I said, "Annabeth, I really like you."

I could sense her smiling next to me, " I know, Conner, Travis, amd Grover told me."

I sighed, "I just thought you should hear it coming from me."

We stayed silent. Then Annabeth whispered. " I really like you, too." My heart beat fast when she said that and a huge smile formed on my face. My head turned to look at her and our eyes met.

No, we didn't kiss ( sadly ). I pulled her in for a hug, her arms around my neck and my arms around her waist.

" I don't want anything to be awkward between us." Annabeth whispered again.

" I don't want that either. I also don't want anything thing to change for the worst. With that said, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." She said with huge smile on her face.

**(AN) I kind of liked it. Tell me what you think! :P**


End file.
